Problem: ${12} \div {6} = {?}$
Answer: If we split ${12}$ circles into $6$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${6}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{7}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{8}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{9}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{10}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{11}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{12}}$ ${12} \div {6} = {2}$